Puttin' on the Rizz (weird unfinished crossover - continue?)
by KevinTheSubpar
Summary: Some weirdo crossover I never finished or got too far into; basically a crackfic but with effort involved.. may continue eventually, don't know. The name is very half assed.. putting it at T just in case I do something dumb if J continue it.


**I wrote this ages ago, and never finished it; what you see is what you get. Was written way back when Grease: Live was newer. Total crackfic here that I wrote far too eloquently. I'm sure there are typos, but eh, who cares? Maybe I'll revisit it someday. Enjoy!**

* * *

As long as mankind has existed, so have sports; people against the dangerous activities would protest otherwise, however, it doesn't mean they're correct. Baseball, football, soccer, you name it - people went crazy over them, and it was no different in New Mexico. In the way of sports, East High was just like any school; however, for them, this was no ordinary game. It was the final basketball game the year; the anticipated rivalry between the East High Wildcats, and West High Knights.

The Wildcats' star player, Troy Bolton, dribbled the ball down the court, his brow furrowed in concentration. The entire school cheering him on was just a faint buzzing in the boy's mind as he dunked the energetic basketball in the hoop, much to the entire crowd's delight.

Almost the entire crowd, that is. In seat 33B sat Gabriella Montez, the star player's girlfriend; many assumed she was simple eye candy, but whether Troy himself agreed had yet to be seen. To be fair, it wasn't out of the question; she was most comfortable with intellectuals, one of which he was not; he was close with his basketball buddies, whom the stench of she refused to tolerate.

The two had very little in common, very much including basketball. He devoted everything he had to it, and strangely, she didn't care for it in the slightest. Of course, her moral compass didn't allow her to tell Troy that, and she never missed a single game, but she had to wonder if this would be the rest of her life; and, if it was, how could she stop it?

As Troy's feet touched back to the ground, he sighed; they had thirty seconds to score three more points, and win the game.

"It's now, or never", he murmured to himself.

Troy ran down the court once again, in an attempt to confuse the Knights' players in front of him. Unfortunately, before he knew it, players from the opposing team had surrounded him. Troy quickly threw the ball to his best friend, Chad, who ran around the trapped sandy-haired boy and his enemies. In a quick attempt to win the game, Chad threw the ball towards the net; it bounced off the rim, in the direction of the crowd. Quicker than she could understand, the speedy ball smacked Gabriella in the face, followed by both tumbling to the ground.

"Gabriella!", Troy screamed, as the game called for a time out. However, his scream helped none; the poor girl was out cold.

When the brunette awoke, she was in her bedroom; however, the room was dark, yet there was light outside the windows, and the pictures once sitting on her shelves and walls now ceased to exist.

Something was wrong.

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, a woman appeared; Gabriella and the stranger shared identical facial features, but that was where the similarities ceased. The smoking woman wore her hair cut shortly to her ears, and was covered in clothes colored entirely black, including a small scarf and a tight dress. Gabriella, dazed and confused, simply backed away from her.

"Wow, backing away from someone mysterious; what an original idea", the woman in black joked, in a husky voice.

"W-who are you?", Gabriella stuttered, attempting to stand her ground - and failing miserably.

A laugh emitted the female's throat, "I'm the part of yourself that you hate; you know, the fun side?"

"What?"

"Rizzo", she added; Gabriella simply cocked her head to the side.

"That's my name", Rizzo sighed, "What, did you think I was talking gibberish?"

"Why are you here?", Gabriella said, finally standin up from the black floor below her.

"Mostly just to scare you; but also to tell you that your life is about to change, big time."

"What?"

"I would've also taken "how", or "huh?". I'm here to turn your prim and proper world upside down, piece by piece. Starting with your lovely little boy-toy." A photo appeared in Rizo's hands, of Gabriella and her lover.

"Troy?", Gabriella gasped, fear practically sweating out of her.

"God, I even hate his name", Rizzo grumbled beneath her breath.

"What are you, my conscience, or something?"

"Correct again! Don't you ever get tired of being right? I'm here to stop you from being such a goodie-two shoes; it's sickening. Surprised Troy-boy has tolerated it this long."

"Can I-"

"Do anything to stop me?", Rizzo finished her sentence flawlessly. "Afraid not, sweetheart; not that you're gonna have much time to think about it, anyway."

With a quick snap of Rizzo's fingers, Gabriella returned to her actual bedroom, shooting straight upright. She looked around, and slowly began to calm down; she was really home this time. The brunette walked onto her balcony, and looked outwards.

"Did I dream that?", the brunette pondered aloud, looking down onto the busy Albuquerque streets. She shook her head; there was no other logical explanation. After walking back inside, Gabriella looked at her clock. 2:12AM, it read. She sighed, and laid back in bed; more rest was practically mandatory, whether she liked or not - school waired for no one. Before Gabriella knew it, she was once again fast asleep, awaiting the following day in peace.

* * *

 **Based on the way this was written, I guess it could be interpreted into a first chapter. Will I do more? I dunno. Could I? Yeah, probably.**

 **Kevin**


End file.
